The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend
by diablo2012
Summary: Hatred for the Creepers boils within her, but when Notch decides to throw something else into the mix, she has to set aside her differences for them and care for the thing. Even if it is a baby Creeper R&R please. tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend**

A/N: Hello again everybody! May I just say that I am being swarmed by author alerts and story alerts. May I just say that… Thank You one and all! I know I haven't been updating and I'm sorry but I am one of those people who do massive swings of FF and then leave for a while and then another massive sweep. So thank you for patiently waiting. Any requests for FF if someone wants to make me write a story about something and I'll hopefully do it. If I spell something wrong please tell me.

No flames please

Disclaimer: I don't have to tell you what I don't and do own. WORK it out YOURSELF!

Characters: F! Miner (obviously), and a M! Creeper. Guess what's going to happen!

Minecraft game rights as usual. All hail Notch!

Lets get on!

Angeline was proudly dominating the areas around her house. Killing countless zombies and skeletons. The occasional robot and G-man, maybe even a Floob or a Glorb. But what she loved doing was killing Creepers. The reason was because of the destruction a small group caused to her village. No warning, no remorse. They just swarmed the entire village and killed all but three miners. One later died from blood loss and the other died protecting her.

She had to honour her family, friends and all who lived in her village. To do that, she had to kill every Creeper in the known world. On her little self-activated killing spree, she had a very powerful hotdog and guinea pig following her. She named them Whiner and Chippy. She loved them so much that they had a chance at destroying entire dungeons with ease.

She was very lonely especially when living in a two storey house with a mineshaft and kitchen. She even had a working garbage disposal. It was awesome with the redstone repeaters and the redsotne itself. She had a lot of cool gadgets in her house. The one that left her the most clueless was the atom packet. No matter how many she tossed, they would just start leaping away and jumping into the sky.

She was brought out of her reminiscing by a G-boy she liked to call gay boys, attacking her. It fit in, it fit well, and it fit like a designer boot. Angeline just pulled out her steel sword. She had forgotten her diamond gear back home but she never really cared, they'd die all the same. She turned around and ran for her two loving companions. The deadly attack from the combined warriors was able to silence the infernal stuttering of the Gay boy. She had never really cared about the hostile creatures that roamed free in this world, but she knew that love can be found in the darkest of hearts.

She looked at the lovingly light blue clad guinea pig stroking her leg. She had to give him a treat. "Here you go little man, hope you like sugar," Angeline soothed in whilst getting out the said sugar cane. Handing it to the adorable cuddly creature, she did the same with Chippy the hotdog. She knew they were completely winded from the day out and it was high time to get back home.

She didn't want any bad things happening to them especially at night. Twirling like a ballerina, Angeline set course for the cul-de-sac which she just so happily resided in. After a good five minute walk back, Angeline heard a low, all too familiar hiss come from behind her. The girl just rolled forward and heard the Creeper explode only moments and inches from her position. Angeline had perfected her strategy against these things. It was, surprise attack? Roll away, See them? Attack and keep a distance, sense them? Search and destroy…

Angeline looked at the remains of the abomination on the ground. Green skin turning to ash as it burned and floated into the sky. She heard a similar hiss come from behind a tree, after a second, the other Creeper popped it head around the corner and its face went to a sorrowful, vengeance filled destructo-rage. It charged at her and before she could attack and vice versa however, it stopped in its tracks and looked back at the tree.

The thing turned it head to her and decided to return to the tree. "What the- this isn't right, Hey. Get. Back. Here!" Angeline shouted at the retreating Creeper. The green overgrown kamikaze runner just looked back at her and hissed low and menacingly. She had seen it far too many times. It was the one thing that made her actually kill the things on sight.

Angeline sprinted towards the Creeper, Chippy and Whiner knew already that when it came to Creepers? Stay the Fuck away. Unleashing hell on the devil's creation, Angeline thrust and sliced until the thing swelled and lay dead. Angeline looked down at her prey, she looked at it then the tree it was residing behind and thought there had to be something of importance to this creature. Getting closer, she heard something, something high and squeaky. Approaching the magicwood tree, Angeline put her ear on the hard bark which seemed to dull the sound.

"SSS-sss-cree, scree, SCREE!" Angeline recoiled after hearing the miniature sound of something coming from within. Losing her balance, Angeline fell with a thud back onto the ground, her red hair falling over her cream face. After re-gathering her senses, Angeline picked herself up and approached the uncommon wood and knocked on it gently. Hearing a loud but cute hiss-ish scree, she knew that there was some sort of creature inside. "Don't worry, you will be fine," she spoke to the tree. Pulling out her axe, Angeline hacked around the sound. Pinpointing it as she went along. Eventually, the tree toppled leaving a very weird lump on the stump.

She looked closer at it and saw it was the perfect hiding place for whatever it was. Reaching out with her hand, the fourteen year old grasped the moving object softly. When she pulled up the weird creature, Angeline knew that it was something she had never knew. It was a baby Creeper.

"SCREE-SCREE-SCREE!" It cried. Angeline just placed it in the baby position in her arms and looked at the baby as it settled in her arms, making it seem more relaxed and stopped screeching and purred in her arms. Its eyes were sealed shut under the dusk light. It was cute and very beautiful. She reflected at how many Creepers she had deprived of a mother/father/whatever-gender-they-were. Angeline cradled it in her arms as she noticed mobs becoming more and more confident in the caves that surrounded her.

"What have I become, and what have I caused?" She thought to herself as she looked at the disintegrating Creeper she had killed earlier. _Oh no, I killed its mother? How could I? I didn't even know they could do that, wait-that means I-I-I killed his father too? I have deprived him of a solitude and happiness. He will not survive out here without someone to feed him, even if I know it's a him. He needs to be cared for._ Seeing more creatures moving towards the group, Angeline whistled to her companions and ran as fast as a lawyer can send you to jail. She saw her house and garden only a couple of feet away, she slammed her foot into the door as a whirling 'whizzt!' came from nowhere and an arrow embedded itself in the wooden outer layer of her house just where her head had just been a couple of seconds earlier. "Shit," she huffed under her breath. Pushing herself through the doors, she called the other two champions into the house and closed the door as another arrow embedded itself in the ground inches from her foot.

Breaking down and sitting on a chair, Angeline turned her attention to the creature which was one of the abominations that had caused her so much grief. Cradling the Creeper in her arms, Angeline thought of getting a flower. Red if possible, Angeline used some wool and crushed rose to make red wool. It improvised as a quilt for the adoring little being, wrapping it in the fine cloud-soft material. hearing it give a little hiss at the movement, shuffled and settled back in her arms as it purred softly.

Angeline just looked at the green little Creeper and said to nothing "Notch, what are you planning?"

Angeline settled the little being on her kitchen worktable and made a makeshift cradle for it to be placed in for the night. (Warning: Cradle not makeable I don't think). Synthesising an effective cradle, Angeline held it in one hand and picked up the baby in the other. Throwing it down next to Angeline's bed and placed the creature down on the soft bed of the mini-bed.

Giving off a massive yawn, Angeline thought it was high time for her to get her beauty sleep. Pulling off her clothes and armour, Angeline slipped under her covers and left her in nothing but her undergarments underneath and quickly nodded off to sleep

A/N: do you like it? I sure do, Notch does have a tendency to do that to me. Gives me many things I like and adore but don't need and I end up having to take it in. Please R&R and maybe even give me a few pointers on how to proceed.

Any BETAs please PM me and another chapter will be up and it will be of the following day. After that, it will be two years later when both are fully grown.

This is your boy Diablo signing out, peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend**

A/N: ahh… finally some alone time with my dear keyboard. Hello everyone! *sees red tomato hurl towards his face* Whoa! I know I haven't updated in ages but I honestly don't have an excuse. Thank you Johnclaw Dragonhelm and metalsonicfann for PM-ing me to get off my lazy ass and get this Minecraft story updated and so, here we go.

And also, I would like to point out I do not like to be buried 6-feet under with tacos as much as I love them, I don't want them to be the death of me. *Sees tacos flying towards him* oh SH….

Also, I want to point out that the miners in my story aren't blocky and neither are the mobs. Imagine real people then you got it.

Anyways you know the drill and I sincerely hope I don't have to repeat the disclaimer and such

I just wanna get my ADHD supersonic hands working.

**Chapter 2**

It was dark outside, it had only been a couple of hours since the discovery of Angeline's life had landed figuratively on her doorstep. Even though she was wasted beyond compare, Angeline still couldn't sleep with the hissing and screeing of the Baby Creeper downstairs. Getting fed up almost by the noise, Angeline proceeded out of her red covered bed and pulled on her usual clothes and down the stairs. Passing her two companions' rooms and into the storage room which had Angelines supply of ores ranging from dirt-filled double-chest to Obsidian double-chests.

At the very back of the storage room which was very well lit by torches and natural light, which was the engineering marvel of the house, resided the cradle which the green creature snoozed lightly in. The creature tossed and turned in the cradle as if it was struggling to know something. Laying a soft hand on the creepers head, the said fledgling seemed to calm down.

Lightly hushing the baby, Angeline felt it brush its head on her arm. The four legged baby seemed unlike what its parents did, even with the very brief… uh, chat Angeline had with them. Getting struck with an idea, Angeline decided to leave the small monster alone and strode into Whiner and Chippy's rooms. Stirring the two awake as she stepped in. "Hey, you two, I have a job for you" Angeline purred to the friends who tapped over to her. "While I'm out, can you please look after the storage room and don't let anything in whilst I'm gone… Okay?" she ordered.

Nodding enthusiastically, the two stormed out and stood like statues outside the storage room door. Unflinching as they stood guard. Tip-toeing back into her bedroom, Angeline picked up her diamond armour and equipment. The diamond sword gleamed with fire as the fire aspect entombed inside roared to life.

Darting to the living room and to her double doors, Angeline gazed out into the dark night lit by her ring of torches and grasslands giving a natural light to the land. The warrioress needed to know all she could and to do that, she needed books by people who used to reside in the endless world of Minecraftia. Picking her map with drawings and symbols of many meanings from her table, she charted her path to the Library.

Following her markings and directions, it didn't take the girl long to find the sand tomb of Endless knowledge. The cave to it had been lit overenthusiastically before Angeline got here which meant she was on the right track. Going through the twist and turns of the passageway, Angeline finally saw the natural underground pocket which the slanted library stood. Opening the huge doors to the dusty museum, Angeline was greeted with an enormous amount of books, scrolls and the times they contained…

…That, and enough dust to choke an ender Dragon to death.

Kicking up dust as she went, our diamond-blue clad angel strolled down the never ending corridors and floors that had an unnecessarily excessive amount of books within them. Finally seeing the overhead word of ''C' Row', Angeline scanned the many scrolls and books. "Spell of Cold… Spell of Coughing… How to treat a Camera...? In depth on Calligraphy… Charms and other enchantments… How to tend to your co… WOW!" Angeline went through the many book titles and scrolls until she came across the section of shelves containing the thing she was looking for. ' What is a Creeper Exactly?' or ' How do Creepers survive if they only live to blow up?' to 'Creeper Anatomy' to 'How to train and tend to your Creeper' to 'Creeper behaviour, attitudes and how to speak their language'. Settling down by a stool conveniently placed close to the area, Angeline gazed through the many books she discovered.

Taking her time through many of the books and scrolls with detailed analysis on Creeper behaviour, culture, lifestyle and other things, Angeline knew she couldn't read them all and knew that she would have to move this section of the library to her house. She was also surprised at the amount of books the Ancient Ones as Angeline called them had on Creepers and almost all mobs in the world… foreign or regional (Meaning mods).

Rushing as fast as she could, Angeline set to work pulling all the books she could carry out of the shelves and into her enchanted backpack that could hold more than it seemed it could. Taking as many as her pack could handle, The bookworm decided to take the very small portion she could take back home. Hoping that she would have to do as little as many trips as possible.

Coming out of the cave almost blinded Angeline, she didn't realise the time until she saw the sun. Her watch didn't help either… Knowing that she had taken too long, Angeline sped as fast as possible to her house. She had made a system of torches that led from one place to another which helped her know where she was.

Finally reaching the familiar grasslands of which the cull de sac Angeline was looking for resided. Diving through her doors, the speedy gon zalez launched herself onto a chair which was nearby. Taking a couple of seconds to catch her breath, Angeline listened out for any signs of crying. Indeed there was. Even out of breath, the woman on a mission dropped her backpack and hurriedly darted into the storage room. "SCREE-SCR-SCR-SCREEEEE! SCREEEEEE!" Came the familiar sound of the distraught child. Slowing her pace as to not alarm the baby, Angeline reached the cradle. The child kept on screaming. Picking him up, the step-mother as it were softly soothed it in her arms.

Hoping for it to calm down. But to no such luck. "You hungry, little guy?" giving a louder Scree, the baby seemed to be asking for it. Still holding the baby, Angeline found her backpack and rummaged through the many stacks of books (he-he double meaning but I mean like a books on top of each other) until she found the one on 'Creeper Diets and growing up food'. Opening the tattered book, Angeline saw the title in the chapter total of '105. Baby Creepers' flicking through the pages of the book, the miner's girl eventually found the page. She slowly read it.

**Chapter 105.**

**Baby Creepers**

Summary

Baby Creepers (or _Andonia Dynomatius_) are very simplistic beings; they are the offspring of the typical creepers (_Andonia Dynomatiana_) and have a life cycle of approximately 5-10 years, but they could last up to the average Minecraftian life cycle (assuming they don't blow up before then).

Anatomy

Baby Creepers are notoriously difficult to find, their parents hide them in any nook or cranny they can and so provide the best defence from predators. Unlike Adolescent or Adult Creepers, they can't explode. (For more information on the way they explode, see page. 393) Besides that, they have no different body shape than their parents. They can be taught how to speak English if they are looked after by Minecraftians.

Diet

Baby Creepers don't eat anything. They take the milk from the mother like they would a Minecraftian (for more on Minecraftian lactation, please read 'Minecraft Anatomy For Dummies') After they reach the age of 5 years, they will eat things such as meat and cookies. They do not like to eat celery or cucumber( No shocker there) possibly because of the very small similarity it has to their kind.

Rumours

There have been several reports of humanoid Creepers which seem a direct result of human intervention.

There have also been reports of Creepers losing the ability to explode as a direct result of humanoid growth (Explained below)

WARNING: When handling a Baby Creeper, you will definitely see that they will grow to imitate their parents physically. Do not be alarmed as they will be able to grow arms and lose two legs.

RECOMMENDATIONS:

Baby Creepers can make a telepathic connection to their current parent. Do Not Be Alarmed when you hear a childish voice.

Also, Creepers can feed off of Minecraftian breast milk so don't be afraid to try it out. Any female can do it.

Authors Note:

(The writing is unreadable from here)

Finally finishing the page, Angeline couldn't take her eyes off of the part where it said 'Feed off of Minecraftian breast milk'. _How can I do that? I haven't even given birth so I can't let a child breast feed let alone a Creeper baby._ Then her eyes read the 'Any female can do it' Feeling slightly awkward, Angeline was pulled back to earth by the Creeper's "SCREEE!".

"Alright I'll do it! Why do you do this to me Notch?! What have I done to deserve this?" Putting down the baby gently on the table, Angeline proceeded to Pull off her breastplate, Angeline proceeded to pull down her top and bra to allow her breast to show now returning to the Creeper, she held it close to her breast and waited for it to respond.

And so it did.

A/N: Now this is new to me but at least I got it over with. My writer's block was because of I didn't know what a Baby Creeper fed on and so I had to go with this.

Thank you for reading , the next one I shall work on soon.

*coughs* Hopefully *Sees readers with large rotten tomatoes*

Crap…

Until next time… *darts off*

See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend**

A/N: hello again. This seems very repetitive doesn't it? Anyways, thanks to one (sort of) co-author Johnclaw Dragonhelm, I have been able to bypass the writer's block and get going. I hath credited you oh, lord of names.

On a more serious note though, I have been receiving many slanderous messages about last chapter and to put things bluntly…

**I did warn you**

How about that?

And lastly I don't know much about Minecraft lore but what I do know is little and Herobrine will come into this story and so will Notch (For a little bit) and I think he is the Satan whilst Notch is the God I believe.

If I'm wrong, someone please PM me.

**Chapter 3**

It had been several days since the… erm… incident… so to speak and Angeline was getting used to the routine; Get up when he calls, feed him, nurture him, hopefully get him back to sleep then lastly research.

Giving a mighty yawn, the auburn lass dragged herself out of the bed. Pulling some jeans and a loose fitting top on, Angeline shuffled downstairs. Listening out for the tell-tale scree-ing of the tiny being living in a guarded room. Angeline tilted her head to get a better angle but still heard nothing. It was definitely a first.

Going over to check on the ever-so-cute walking time bomb, she noticed the door slightly ajar. Giving a look of puzzlement, Angeline thought to herself _I never leave a door closed. They are all pressure plated even if I do… unless…_ "Valens!" She called out, leaping at the door and staring at the small cot in the middle of the room. Instead of the cot being there, all Angeline saw was bits of shrapnel and burning sticks dotted around the place.

Dark purple smoke arose from the smoldering cot which is a call-sing for the most annoying creatures she had ever met.  
>Endermen.<br>"No… no,no,no no no no no no no!" She yelled, her two companions whiner and Chippy collapsed to the side with dark purple clouds surrounding them. "…no…." Angeline whimpered until falling to her knees in defeat.

After a small time, a deep and ominous voice grew around them. It seemed to be laughing. "hmmm hm hm hm hm hm…" it went. It grew louder and louder until it felt like being at a concert. Balling her fists until they were bone-white, Angeline muttered one name. And it was one to make all mobs in the vicinity quiver with fear. "Herobrine"

"Hello there, Angeline. Miss me?" he cooed. Angeline said nothing but let the tears fall down her face, pass her nose and fall from her chin. "By the tears I see you have already worked out what happened here."

Once Angeline worked up the courage to speak, it wasn't a whisper or a roar, it was the sound of a mother who had just been given the bad news "YOU BASTARD! HOW DAR YOU TAKE VALENS FROM ME!"

The voice just tsked back "my dear, don't raise your voice to a God" adding a little touch of 'posh bastard' into his voice. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A GOD!" again he seemed to not be phased "Ah, but you should. Because if you want to value your own life and that of your so-called adopted son you have to abide by MY rules and MY terms"

Giving in to his terms, he listed what she should do and what she HAS to do. The now returned to her feet Angeline now falls once again back down to her knees. "I-I-I can't" She whimpers. "Again, you have to realise the gravity of the situation; you give me what I want and I gain a foothold in the real world and I can release my army from the Nether with that of which you shall give me and the final conquest can begin" His terms were on the border from insane to put-down crazy.

"Now, I must commend you, Angeline, you kept him occupied for long enough" Angeline looked up "w-what? w-who?" this voice was definitely NOT Herobrine. "Oi! Herobrine, have you not got the balls to talk to me face to face?" came the almost serene voice continued.

"Hurph… Notch. Can't you leave well enough alone" His face with hints of fear. Out of nowhere came a burst of light it seemed like it was coming from the walls themselves. Angeline had to cover her eyes because of its brightness. "I banish you again, Herobrine to the depths of the Nether and to never return. Your lust for power has grown too much and shall never see the light of the earth's Sun" The voice of Notch burst out like a last stand between the forces of light and darkness.

As Notch finished, the lights grew brighter until the world was blanketed in its pureness. After about ten seconds, the lights receded. Blinking back the white spots in her eyes, Angeline looked to the repaired cot now rocking on its own and a man with regal clothes stood there with a walking stick. His head adorned with a helmet and a sort of Greek Toga revealed little to the imagination.

"Sorry for all that Angeline but I believe that you are-" he couldn't finish the sentence before being cut off by Angeline " How dare you walk on in here like you own the place! And what about my son! What could you do about My Valens!" She yelled

"I know how you must be feeling but you got to understand-" He was cut off by Angeline again "What don't I understand! All I know is MY son has been stolen from me and is now somewhere where I can't protect him! I need to-" She was now cut off by Notch as he approached her and embraced her in a hug.

"I know more than you know, Angeline. You don't know the half of the story." Now Angeline burst out into tears on Notch's shoulder. "It's alright… It's alright… there is still time" pulling away from the heartbroken girl he told her one thing.

"Your son is still alive. HE can be saved and he will. Construct an Obsidian Gateway and you will be able to travel to the land of the Nether. There you will be able to meet a battalion of my Pigmen… they don't have gold swords, they have diamond on and they will protect you and fight to the death for you to survive."

It was almost enough to make Angelines head spin.

"You have all you need and I bestow on you something that will guard you from Herobrine until you meet him in the Nether." He unclipped a metal contraption from his toga and placed it on Angeline's hand. " This will provide protection from corruption. And don't worry, Herobrine won't take you"

At the mention of Herobrines deal, Angeline almost burst into tears again.

"Just remember… You are never alone. Valens will mean more to you than you know… why do you think I gave him to you?" He finished. " I must be off now. I shall accompany you in the final fight but until then, be strong"

Giving a little smile, Notch vaporised and left Angeline in the room of her house with her regaining conscious companions and a golden cot.

"Right, Go to the Nether, Kill Herobrine, return with Valens, Save the world and be back for tea… how much harder can it get?" She huffed before moving to attend to her friends.

A/N: How'd ya like that? It's a build up to the fighting in two chapters' time

But until then Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**The enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend**

A/N: Hey there guys, it's diablo… I keep putting my real name down so to save me the hassle just call me Sam.

Anyhoo… Loads of people have tried and failed at trying to guess Herobrines intent. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem.

This chapter won't be following Angeline this time, it will be following my own character I made on Minecraft using a Fire Elemental skin and he will also join in the battle He will also have everything I have As in disabilities and I shall mention them in the next chapter. Also, this will be a short (maybe) chapter setting the seeds for the End. (which do I mean? .he.)

Shall we start?

I think we should.

**Chapter 4 (?)**

In a dark and dreary part of the void, an island there rose. And on that island, there a beast was born. And that beast grew on the island in the void, Ever changing, ever immortal, it grew and grew devouring souls of adventurers as they walked the path. It grew to such an age that it grew old and wise. It lived there, in solitude for centuries undisturbed. With only the fallen as company.

One day, this wise, ferocious being had a vision. A vision of the Cycle. The recurring, ever pesky Cycle. Is rose its head and peered out into the black gloom.

"Again…" it boomed. "again… it happens" it kept its gaze at one centre point. "But this time… This time seems… different… But…" it paused. "the outcome always ends the same."

It lowered its head back down to its resting point. Uttering the words "They will die."

Several minutes earlier and several miles away…

a creature was laying back in the Library of Endless knowledge (where Angeline looked up Creeper anatomy) reading a book titled 'Mythological beings outside this world' The candle light which illuminated the central part of the library didn't reach the outer parts which this creature resided.

It looked humanoid and Miner in shape, but was made completely out of fire. Wisps of the orange flame licking the chair and walls it laid by, but not catching them on fire. The book itself didn't seem touched by the snaking flames either. It gave off its own light which meant it didn't need any torches which helped it less but hindered it more as many of the hostile creatures in this world could spot him from a mile away.

It had no eyes, no mouth, no nose but a Greek helmet that pointed out the general area which the eyes would be. The body itself looked forged from shadow but donned with immortal light. Flicking through the pages, it came across the reason it read the book.

**Ender Dragon**

The myths and legends of this creature were shrouded in chaos and insanity.

It is said to reside in between dimensions as it was banished there by a lone warrior.

No being alive can find the beast which deters most adventurers but no one has seen it and returned alive. Many have boasted killing the creature but the next day ended up murdered by something.

All we know is that it still lives.

Even if it is true.

Reading the last of the paragraph, the walking fire hazard wiped its flaming brow in annoyance. "five days, and this is all I find?" it echoed letting out a small cough. "My thirst for knowledge still gets the better of me I see". From its voice, it sounded human…-ish but more older and ancient than it should be but it acted, moved and sounded irrevocably human. Male at that.

Placing the book down, the fire starter looked around the cobwebbed and dusty column it stood in and scanned the area for more books on mythological creatures. It still was awfully dark at this corner of the library but that was no problem for a fireball conjuring candle stick.

Finding nothing more than the original book, the creature picked up the book. But before it could turn around to get out of the library and back home, the book gave off a purple residue. Cocking its head slightly in an inquisitive manner, it opened the book, being careful not to touch the ominous cloud.

It eventually opened the page to the one he had been reading and found that there was nothing.

Literally. Nothing on the page.

Not even one splodge of octopus ink.

It became just one simple sheet of paper.

Taken aback by the sudden turn of events, the… thing had half a mind to throw the book and run. But it had come across one of these Message books before. They were enchanted to give secret messages on certain topics to the reader even if they don't want to read it, they must.

Waiting for the page to give the message, it sat back down on its pedestal and watched as the page wrote itself.

It said.

_O, Fire Light, Fire Light,_

_In the Darkness of the Night,_

_I call on thee, with my Might,_

_For your powers of Fire Light._

_O, Fire Light, Fire Light,_

_In the Darkness of the Night,_

_I bestow on you,_

_The means to,_

_Break the forever spell,_

_On You._

_Alas, My little Fire Light,_

_That power isn't given in Flight,_

_For I ask one favour,_

_Save the world from the Saviour._

_It is, O, Fire Light,_

_The very thing that can stop my Might_

_If you can break the Cycle of Herobrine,_

_You can return what once was Mine._

_O, Fire Light, fire Light,_

_Will you be my Fire Light?_

_For it takes place in the cradle of Darkness,_

_And there, it must End._

_O, Fire Light, Fire Light,_

_You never did stop my Might,_

_Now another has your power of Fire Light,_

'_Though it may not know it yet,_

_Don't place your Bet,_

_Break the visions and your wish shall be granted._

_Vanitas,_

_It falls down to you,_

_Once saviour, _

_Once destroyer,_

_Now called upon_

_To set things right._

_W__hat are you w__A__iting fo__R__?_

_IT IS COMING_

_IT HAS COME_

_HE SHALL RISE  
>HE HAS RISEN<em>

_AGAIN!_

Closing the book as rapidly as it could, the man of flame, now presumed Vanitas, leapt off his seat just in time to hear the doors of the library, and the age-old hinges screech as they blew open. A gust of wind flew through the library. Blowing out all the lights. Leaving the glow of Vanitas left behind. He could hear footsteps… more than ten at least, heading towards him. Forcing fireballs into his hands, Vanitas readied himself for battle for… whatever was coming for him.

The footsteps stopped all at once just around the corner. _If they weren't going to come to me, I should go to them_. He thought charging around the left corner a projectile thrown in the direction. It just kept on going, and going, and going, and going, until it hit the centre reception desks. Now slightly worried he had gone insane, he whipped around just in time to see a glimmer of white and gold before…

Nothing.

Nothing but pain,

Then Nothing.

A/N: How'd you like that? What's going on? Who's the saviour? Who's the creature after Vanitas and what's going to happen next? Stay tuned for more taco-tastic action!

Yours Sincerely Sam


	5. Chapter 5

**The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend**

A/N: Yo dudes! How's it hangin'? what was that…? Shut up? Oh ok.

Anyways it is the 25th of October and I have bugger all to do but sit around watching youtube videos of people less fortunate than me in a pyramid (those of you who know I feel deeply sorry for you)

I have decided that this should have about…. 3-5 more chapters before it turns ehem… M rated. And this may be my first ever M rated story that I completed.

Hopefully.

I will also put a * mark where things can only spawn or be in game if you have a mod or they don't even exist such as a prison which is in More Creeps and Weirdos and several other big mods.

Back to the Cassa Del Angeline

**Chapter 5?**

It has been two nights since Valens was taken and ever since then it has been hard to sleep for Angeline. Knowing a psychotic Satan husk of a man holds the only thing that you care above yourself and blackmails you for it.

It was nigh-on midnight where Angeline perched. She was sitting on the edge of her house overlooking the area in front of her. In the two days since her storeroom had been ransacked Notch's forces have arrived streaming. The local area used to be flat and open but now is littered with tents* of many sizes and shapes and many holy creatures such as Seraphims* and living pigmen*. There were also pegasi* and – strangely- silverfish which were always a hostile enemy which annoyed the hell out of her but now regarded her as one of their own.

The many assortments of creatures made her head swim. She had the burden of Valens fate and the look of mortal leadership to the gathered army before her. Obviously Notch was their leader but in his absence she was untold leader of the accumulated horde. No doubt the Nether forces will be aware and more so in greater numbers.

The thought of not getting back was frightening her. More so if she didn't get Valens back. His little head always creeping into her head much like his kind always do. He definitely had grown on her. And her on him.

Felling water run down her face, she wiped the renegade tear off of her skin. She had been praying to who knows who but she knew there was no other choice.

Pulling herself up from the edge of her house she proceeded down the hatch to her bedroom and from her bedroom she moved swiftly to her armoury. Picking out some iron armour and kit, she sneakily snaked out of the door and walked down the almost endless tents to the edge of the forest.

She always liked walking through these parts of the woods because she knew no hostile creatures lived there. And it was the first place she met the little tower himself.

Reminiscing on the past, Angeline caught a glimpse of… something… something white. Pulling her sword from its sheath, Angeline followed the rustle. It had to be a skeleton because nothing had that much white on their skin unless… they had been doing other things.

It no doubt knew she was following it because before long, it picked up the pace and disappeared right from Angeline's sight. Cursing to herself, she proceeded to head back to the encampment.

Instead, she head a boom. A low boom but it definitely wasn't anything she heard before. More like…

Looking up, Angeline saw a small spark run across the sky… _That's funny, it looks like it came from the ground over by the Library_. She thought to herself. Watching it curve along the sky… _wait a minute! _This was no falling star or meteor because otherwise it would still be heading straight but now, it was heading straight for her!

Taking a few steps back, Angeline got over her astonishment and ran with all her might away from whatever it is. But it was futile. The thing gained up with her in no time flat and crashed into the ground. Knocking Angeline off her feet and fly straight into a tree.

"Ow…" She protested, pulling herself from the toppled tree, her armour took the main blunt of it but she had several cuts, bruises and pains racking her form. Grasping the sword which flew from her hand not ten seconds ago, she cautiously stepped toward the rim of the crater the mysterious object created.

Looking down the small crater, Angeline lit a torch with her other hand and abseiled down the craters side. The warrioress – with much annoyance and stumbling – eventually reach what caused Angeline the pain.

To her surprise, a helmet stuck out from the floor, half in and half out of the ground, it looked… old, undoubtedly battered from its… unusual use and a colour she had never seen before. _It definitely is not Minecraftian._ She thought.

Placing her hand above the helmet of unknown origin, she felt no heat rising from it, none what so ever. Sheathing her sword, Angeline moved the torch for better light and grabbed the side of the helmet. Repeatedly yanking it, the said object finally broke loose from its position and took Angeline by surprise.

Falling over for the second time this night, Angeline could look at the helmet with more attention. On the side of the metal headgear were some runes that even she could not make out. Turning around to take it back to the house for cleaning, there stood a Creeper. She never wanted to kill another Creeper again but before she could turn the other way again and proceed to climb the other side, it leapt down and ignited the fuse.

Stepping back, Angeline tripped over something and fell for the third time on her backside. Too scared and amazed by the Creepers ability for fearlessness, she didn't even look down at the object she fell over. Out of nowhere, a fireball hit the Creeper mid-fuse it definitely didn't like that, it had more astonishment and bafflement on its face than Angeline had.

Again, another fireball hit the Creeper, this time knocking it over and setting it on fire. Following the smoke lines, our hero saw the source. Undoubtedly the helmet was covering it and it was the thing Angeline ungracefully tripped over. It was a Black, gauntlet-clad hand!

Giving a squeal of fright, Angeline backed away from the moving hand. The area around the hand grew red hot as if it was boiling from the inside. Turning away from the horror, Angeline scrambled up the crater face and ran in no direction in particular.

She ran for what felt like hours which was only minutes. Taking shelter behind tree, Angeline got her bearings. She was in a Jungle and she knew where she was but in which direction home was, she did not know but the… thing in the crater is between her and its definition of a world of pain.

Her blue eyes darting from side to side, looking for any sign of movement, Angeline started to relax. Whatever was following her must have gone inn a different direction.

Giving a huff of exasperation, Agneline whispered "That was scary"

"Now what was scary little girl?" came a unnatural voice. Jumping right out of her skin and onto her feet she turned around with –luckily- her sword drawn.

What was behind the tree now showing itself, it was a headless metal man made of the same material as the helmet. "Now I believe you have something of mine and I would like it back"

A/N: This is a big turn of events who is this guy? Loads of you have already guessed and probably guessed right but our firey friend isn't so firey any more why is that? EVEN IF it is Vanitas

And that's all from me for now,

Peace out guys

NOOOOO NOT TOMATOES WITH TACOS  
>AHHHHH THE PAIN!<p>

MY ONLY WEAKNESS!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend**

A/N: YO! And welcome to the slightly crazy minded home of Sam! How ya doin'? ah good… fine thanks. Anyway It's Sunday and I have bugger all to do so I thought I might as well do another chapter of TEMEIMF

I have just returned from watching the new Bond Skyfall movie and it has given me a few ideas to add to this story… let's see if anyone can spot them.

Also the rules of * still apply

On with the Show!

**Chapter 6**

Angeline stood there, poised, weapon drawn which –miraculously- was still in her hand. The helmet in her other. The walking armour leant against a jungle tree which the girl had been hidden behind earlier. "well?" it spoke. It had a masculine voice which sounded metallic and resounding like thousands of voices in one.

"Are you going to give me my helmet back?" it pointed out again with its hand drawn. Keeping her weapon pointed at the… whatever it is, not moving. "Do I have to come over there and take it from you? God, moving is ever so tiring." It flexed its hand and the helmet retched out of Angelines steel grip and into the walking talking rusted heap's own.

Placing its helmet where its own head should be, Angeline watched in awe as flames coiled around in between the groves and nooks of the armour, giving it a glow of deep red. As if it was being heated from the inside. Slowly that hue grew and spread, connecting to other hues and eventually it manifested itself as flames.

Bright colours flickered from between its flexing fingers, the edges of the armour plating. After a few more seconds it had engulfed the entire rusted form and a dark shadowy veil fell over the inside of the helmet. Flames licked the tree, but not igniting it and the flames lit the area around them.

Keeping her gaze on the –for a lack of a better word- walking lantern, she started asking the usual questions of "Who are you?" or "What are you?" and very far on "Why are you here?". The fireman (lol) stopped flexing his fingers and looked –if it could look- straight into Angeline. "Who am I? What am I? Why am I here? Those are questions I could be asking you, little lady, because I was reading a nice little book in the Risen Sanctuary's Endless Library looking for info on… any way that is irrelevant. How about one question at a time. I am Vanitas, a Fire Elemental that roams the lands- and you are?"

It pushed itself off of the tree and 'stared' intently at Angeline who still held out the sword to him "I am Angeline, a Minecraftian who lives here" It put its hands together and spoke all up-itty and joyous "now that wasn't so hard was it? Anyway, next question- I have already answered that and so have you so on to the next- Why am I here?... well… a long story- well not so much but I was reading this book and strange things happened and the next thing I know I'm flying about in the sky and crashed into the ground in a less than ten-out-of-ten manner. You?"

Angeline had to concentrate to keep up with its speech as it seemed to speak at the speed of a bullet. "urm… I was taking a walk when suddenly I saw a comet fly through the sky" It drew closer. "interesting… It seems that- Oh do put your pointy stick down, you may hurt yourself" It spoke placing a finger on the end of the sword and pushing it away.

"As I was saying, It seems that whatever happened to me has something to do with you." It looked off into the distance. Angeline cocked her head inquisitively trying to get a bearing on this 'Vanitas' creature. _He sure is over the place, for some-thing very intelligent of his status_._** Who are you calling a THING!**_ Another voice boomed in her head. Angeline whirled around looking everywhere. "You know, it's not pleasant to call people 'THINGS' you know, it's very hurtful and can ruin a person's self-esteem"

The woman gawked with wide eyes at the ever confusing lump of metal she was talking to. "y- you can read thoughts as well?" she stammered. It chuckled. Or equivalent to it. And spoke "I thought you would have guessed that by now, Angeline- Can I call you Angel? It is just easier" Slapping herself back into state, Angeline replied "yes"

"Good, Can we find some place to take shelter from this rain? I am already rusty as it is." Angeline's frowned _What rain? __**This Rain**_. Suddenly the clouds darkened and water started to fall. Making a hell of a racket. The hissing of water on hot metal could be heard coming from Vanitas she turned to the direction they had both came and spoke "My house it a couple of minutes that way, we should meet the encamp-er- house if we head now"

Scratching its 'head' it shyly spoke "lead the way" taking the lead, the duo headed home, with speed as fast as they could. All of a sudden a bolt of white light flew towards Angelines house . _It definitely was not a bolt of lightning. __**You may have a divine visitor once you get home**__. Oi! Stay out of MY head! __**Sorry…**_ Having the 'mental conversation', they reached the edge of the encampment pretty quickly.

"wow… I never knew you had a party going on" Vanitas whispered in the rain. It took them another few minutes to reach the house and close the doors. "Nice little abode you have here Angel, Very comfy…" Angeline basked in the feel of another person's presence complimenting her décor.

"Angeline? Angeline? Where have you been?" came the deep voice of the God Notch as he drew from his seat. "Ah Notch! Glad of you to be here, where have you been?" she replied. He quickly spat out "Off" which meant to not press the matter.

"Oh, Notch, say hello to a new… accomplice-" She said waving her hand to the figurine behind her. Notch's eyes lit up as if he had met an old friend "Vanitas? What are you doing here?" he blasted out giving the fire elemental a big hug. "I could ask you the same thing, Notch, How is the Aether?" Vanitas replied. "Oh, in bad shape since you decided to decend-"

"Wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait… you two know each other?" Angeline butted in.  
>"Oh, we two knew each other for a long time, Vanitas has been there by my side in the palace for generations, he has fought for me on many occasions and he is the spitting image of his father…"<br>Vanitas butted in this time " Why does everyone believe me to be exactly like my dad!? Being the son of a Sun god may be hell, but turning out to be a sadistic, self-righteous, egotistical old man makes me feel… well-old"

Notch burst out laughing "ah… I see many things of your dad in you and you can't deny it. How has sort-of-mortal life been for you?"

This conversation went on for a bit. Angelines head was swimming in information. She decided to just sit down and listen to the two talk as she read a book studying the aspects of Creepers. It turns out they don't turn human entirely just that they lose two legs, grow two arms and –hazah- don't explode in your face if they get mad.

A good hour went by and the sun was peaking from behind the horizon. The two were still at it. Angeline decided to head to her room to check on her armour and shine it (her favourite hobby).

After a good couple of minutes shining her diamond armour, the footsteps of a certain fire-y chatterbox approached her door. And enter Vanitas.

"Hey, Angel, so that's where you went" He closed the door and sat on her bed. Angeline did worry about certain fire hazards whilst accompanying him but so far it seems he can't set fire to things. "How did you come across my Grandad anyway, Angeline?" he questioned.

Putting down the whetstone and the axe she held, Angeline recited the story from when she found valens to present day. He sat there intently, like a interested child. "you have been through a few craps in hats if the saying goes, But I have been to the Nether before and I have encountered Herobrine's forces and, back then I was brash and reckless. They aren't to be taken lightly, Angel, I have seen First-hand the magic Herobrine can do" He held out his hand and Showed Angeline the back of his hand.

Flames dissipated around his fist and the area was adorned with black and green veins like an infection. "I have been immortally poisoned, I can die, but not while I have my Blazing helmet on. That's why I didn't take that much time to get my helmet back and place it on. My dad an granddad can never know. That's the reason I left"

Listening and looking, Angeline soaked up the hatred in his voice and added it to he How To Hate Herobrine list with several hundred thousand adding daily. " I can only guess what he wants, but I know he can't have it. And if it includes you, it narrows down the things he wants to about five things. One of which, when I scanned you, can never happen. And I will do anyth-"

Angeline sprang away from him immediately, " you what? Scanned me?" Vanitas held his head In shame. He couldn't look at her directly. "I don't do it often-" "To hell it does!" She screamed. "What gives you the right to look anyway!?"

Vanitas had his head looking at some small dust grain in the corner of the room. His voice filled with sorrow and sadness. "You don't get it-" he mumbled. "I don't have to get it! You are invading my private space! You are being a pompous prick!" She kept on screaming. "I was-" he tried to speak but kept on being cut off by Angeline streaming profanities at him.

"You are nothing but an arrogant, stupid, shadow of a man! You don't know what it is like to be like me! So what gives you the right to-"

This time. She had crossed the line.

Flames sprouting from Vanitas' body lit the bed in an instant. He leapt off of the bed and grasped angeline's wrists and pinned her to the wall. Burn marks in the ground where he stood. His voice wasn't just full of malice, but had another voice deep inside "**YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW..." **Angeline thrashed in pain as she felt the white hot iron of his hands start to boil her skin. She screamed in pain and tears poured from her eyes as the pain engulfed her entire body. It felt like putting her hands in lava.

"**YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"**

"**FOR I WAS BORN THAT WAY!"**

In an instant the burning was away and the remnants of Vanitas were gone. He literally vanished. The bed and floor were still on fire from his footsteps. Angeline couldn't concentrate on what he said, only the pin in her wrists. Going to a chest, she rummaged through for water and she dunked her hands into the water.

The coolness of the water enveloped her hands. She sobbed as the water took the pain away. After about a minute with the water around her fingertips, She grabbed a bit of cloth and bandaged the burn marks.

She crawled into the corner and pulled her legs to her. The room now had no sound but her sobbing and if you listened closer, you could hear the pit-pat of water drops land on the scorched wood floor.

A/N: Slightly depressing ending but now most of you should guess What Herobrines proposal was and why Angeline can't give him what he wants.

I'll keep this short because even I feel slightly hung over

So, that's it for me,

peace out guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**The enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend**

A/N: hey there! Welcome to the 7? Chapter in my slowly progressing but longest story I ever made. This chapter is going to touch up on certain aspects that will help/hinder the trio later on in the story after Herobrine. This chapter is also going to be Vanitas' speaking mostly as we look into his background. Also all OCs are MINE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So

Hope you enjoy and I'll TRY to keep the suspense without hinting anything

Oh. And I didn't add any Skyfall references as I saw my mind go in a completely different direction.

Without further ado… On With the Show!

**Chapter 7**

It had been three days since Vanitas' outburst –literally- and Angeline had never seen him since. The camps residents kept on pointing her in his direction but she could never find him. She did get close once but once he noticed he vanished to some different area.

The last of Notch's Sky Army were arriving and in two more days the assault on castle Von Herobrine will commence. But she couldn't fight with a clouded mind. She wanted to find out why the walking firefly burst out like that and wanted to apologise for… whatever she said.

She still had the damp cloths wrapped around her wrists from her attempt at A&E. It had mostly cleared up but the stinging occasionally sparked up. When She had looked over the sea of tents a thousand times, she decided to get the message out via the good old verbal communication.

"Malerie!" Angeline called. From the mess tent the Valkyries set up came a very skinny winged girl looking just below twenty with blonde hair and blue eyes that was trademark for all Valkyries and clear white skin that looked like it reflected light. She stood to attention in front of Angeline. "Yes Ma'am!" It barked.

Angeline rolled her eyes at the authority and chain-of-command relationship they had. She just shook her head and spoke mildly "you don't need to do that." Malerie looked puzzled "But I must. I need to show superiority and respect to those of higher ranks than me, Commander"

Angeline sighed before getting to business. "I want a more… friendly relationship. Not a respectful and honouring one. Anyway, can you spread word that I want to meet Vanitas. Hopefully tonight at my house and I can't find him. So I think you'll have much better luck than I will."

Giving a nod, Malerie the Valkyrie launched into the air and soared above the man tents in search for the illusive torch.

This gave her time to spend the rest of the day doing her routine checks she did almost every day. It was a way for her to keep her mind busy and it worked… Somewhat.

Time went by pretty quickly for her and before she knew it, it was darker than the deepest depths of the ocean. Only illuminated by the torches and fires emitting a warming glow across the plains like a creeping mist. She waited there, sitting on the settee in front of the fire. She listened carefully for any movement. But none came. Not even the sound of the fire could be heard. It was if the crackling and sputtering of the burning wood was silenced. He definitely was close otherwise the sounds would be there.

Prizing herself from the couch, Angeline walked over to the stairs in silence. Slowly but purposefully she made her way through every room in the house before coming to the roof. It was the only place he would think to go both away from Angeline and close enough for him to hear her. She had to admit, he was very clever for a walking candelabra. Climbing up the ladders and onto the roof, she could see the glow and form of Vanitas sitting on the edge of the house. His head turned away from her. "hey…" She whispered.

His form flickered for a minute. Almost like it was afraid, _could he feel fear?_ She had to wonder. Before she could say any more he replied using that creepy mind-thing he does _**I can and It's not fear**_. Looking directly at the back of his head, Angeline approached him slowly coming to a rest at the edge of the house. "What is it then?" She whispered invitingly. _**Sorrow.**_ Her shoulders dropped as she thought about what he did. _**I'm sorry.**_ He telepathized (Is that a word?) _**I'm sorry for putting you in danger, I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm also sorry for how I have acted**_. His mind-voice cracked up slightly.

She sat down next to him. His face still averted from her. "No need to apologise, I'm the one who should be apologising" She sympathised, staring at the candescent flames sprouting from his body. _**But what I did… What I Could of done- **_He was cut off by Angeline's reply "I know what you did was out of order, but so was mine. I didn't know about you and I should have kept my mouth shut."

His head slightly moved towards her but still not looking at her directly. "Do you fear me?" he asked in a very monotonous voice. Angeline had nothing but to laugh. "Now why would I fear you? You are the most strangest man I have ever met and you don't set fire to things as you walked. Unless you got mad that is."

A deep chuckling came from his helmet he was probably laughing which was a new thing as Angeline had never experienced his laughter before. It filled her with joy as if it was the most cutest baby in the world. A more arsonist baby but a baby none the less.

"I'm not what you think I am…" he whispered. Angeline looked confused but answered calmly "What, a walking, talking, flying and most of all hilarious flaming boy? What is there else to see?" Depression went through Angelines system which came from the psychic link between him and her. "That's just it though. They don't see the old me."

"The old… You?" Angeline was getting even more confused.

"The reason Why I burst out at you was because, When my dad was young, naïve, head-strong lah-dee-lah-dee-lah… He bedded many women. But when he watched a war for the first time, he saw the ferocity of one warrioress. She was the 'most beautiful an' strikingly elegant lass I 'ad e'er seen.' My dad says. After the war ended, he went down and met her personally. Her name was Maria. I know, simple but very effective. He decided to do 'the moves' on her but when she denied him the –er… bedtime he wanted… He got mad. After she left and was alone, He decided to take her there. In an alleyway. My dad annihilated her. She tried to fight back but My dad decided to punish her. After 'oh so honest daddy' was finished, he let her go. She cried there for hours before someone helped her. His name was Alex. Alex Ranash, he helped her get home and cared for her. Weeks passed before Maria found out she was pregnant. With me…. She tried to have an abortion but because of my… ahem- godly origin, it was impossible. After I was conceived, I was human… partly, I had most characteristics of my mother but my dad… he wasn't having none of it. The only reason she could conceive an immortal baby was because of her own godly gene. She was a long descendant of the Forest Goddess. A beautiful woman If I do say so myself. Anyway, back to the story. Ermmm… where was i? oh yeah… I lived a normal human life… aged like normal but once my mother died, I turned into an orphan… No father that I knew and I knew he had left me for dead because he always watches over all during the day. Several years later Another war started… This time between a group of beasts called the Enders. These Enders were the spawn of a rip in the Void- the space between spaces- and fought the civilisation to almost extinction. They were led by a anomalous beast called the Ender Dragon. It fought all that was in its way. Many brave warriors marched onwards to its kingdom called the End- The land created by the rip in the Void- alas, none came back. I joined the second wave against the leader and fought with a –huh- fire like nothing before. I had gotten close to killing him. But I was betrayed by an elusive figure called Robin Heer. Who stabbed me in the back. The Ender dragon took pity on me and brought me back as the –your truly- fire elemental. He smote down Robin Heer. I awoke several centuries later in the Aether where I was confronted with my 'Dad' and we never got on. Later, I decided to take my revenge on Robin heer but he poisoned me using a certain weapon known to Gods as '_Lamaris Torakinal_' or in other words _Godsbane_. It slowly destroyed the God whenever he came out of his form or lost his asserted power. And ever since, I have been fighting to find Robin Heer again for a cure or to kill him and hold the weapon which I believe IS the cure but I can never find him. Robin Heer is also the God of trickery and Deceit. He does like to make bargains for peoples life. And that is the story of Vanitas, The Demigod/God of the Stars. Notch's best fighter in the Sky Army and the ultimate strategy master that beat Notch himself at Chess many times."

Finishing his not so little monologue, Angeline's mouth and brows didn't want to return to their place Even Vanitas had to try to catch a breath. "wow…" Angeline had nothing else to say. "is that your life story?" she questioned. _**Pretty much.**_ From his breathing he didn't want to talk properly yet so he resulted to telepathy. _**My mother could not have another kid because of the Rape my Dad did which didn't only destroy her virginity… but also Destroyed her Womb. Which is why I screamed 'I was born that way' at you**_.

Putting her hand on his shoulder, Angeline felt the heat rise around her hand but not scorching her. "So this Robin Heer… You were searching for him?" She asked. _**Well… the next best thing, the Ender Dragon… all knowing, all powerful, can see into generations and can predict past, present and future to tell me where he is but All I find is one book that was called Mythological creatures- Ender Dragon that starts to re write itself into a poem.**_ He recited the poem to Angeline "Fire Light… that's you obviously… The Saviour, Herobrine… What Are you waiting foR? W-A-R… WAR! I think you were contacted by The Ender Dragon but what about robin… h-e-e-r… What- The – Hell…"

She looked surprised and shocked as Vanitas looked eagerly at her, his flames flickering in annoyance and anticipation. "What… What is it?"

Angeline looked at him once more and spoke very slowly as if to soak in the words.

"Robin Heer is an Anagram for Herobrine!"

A/N: How'd ya like that! Sorry for all the talking but it is one hell of a story. But there is something Van-y isn't telling us and that will be present when they meet oh Robin Heer.

So as always

Doooooo the locomotion….

No? :(

See ya then…


	8. Chapter 8

**The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend**

A/N: WAZZAP DOOODS and doodettes, It's your badass, kickass, hammer timing Sam here with another episode of….. (drum beat) TEOMEIMF! I know it has been a while but school and being allowed on COD for the first time (it's only COD 4 MW 1 though but a COD is a COD (especially deep fried))

I do have to thank all of those who reviewed my very very bad story without you…. There would be no reason to live….

I do have to say that I know where this story is going but it writes itself. It is like parental controls with a password… It is restricted to a limit but other than that, it can't break out and is kept in a straight line.

I'm hungry…. I hope I'm having Tacos tonight…. Oh god…. No…no….no.. . !

Great now it'll take me a week to get this fajita mix and mince out of my red shirt

I hope you are happy now.

Here is the 8 installation of TEOMEIMF

**Chapter 8**

_**5 hours until war**_

"Holy Notch…" Vanitas breathed. He had only realised who betrayed him when Angeline worked out the anagram (I thought it was clever didn't you?). The flames coiling around his body grew dimmer all of a sudden as if he felt sad.

Presumably looking down at his hands, Vanitas held a posture that seemed like defeat. It stayed like that for a few minutes before Angeline perked up. "Now we each have a reason to hate Herobrine now" she tried in a cheery tone.

It did help somewhat. "He has to pay for more than the destruction of civilisation itself but to condemning me to death." Vanitas spoke with steely determination clenching his fists in the process. _Cheery _thought Angeline not caring if the sentient fireball could hear or not.

"I may have something for you" Angeline got up huffing the words out while heading to the hatch which led back into the house. "And if you want to find out what it is, you better come and get your incandescent backside here now" She continued.

Heading down the ladder and into the storage room, Angeline lit the room like a Christmas cake. Vanitas stood at the doorway, arms folded across his chest, head slightly cocked whilst leaning on the said doorway.

Angeline kept on mumbling to herself "that goes there… wait no… it does go there…" as she moved chests and Redstone torches around like a jigsaw puzzle. After pushing the last chest into place, a small clink could be heard. A ball rolling and suddenly the chests moved of their own accord. Moving in straight line horizontally and vertically around each other until they all stacked perfectly on the… ceiling?

With an eye of wonder, Angeline blew a breath of relief "Well I wasn't expecting to work after this long…". Looking back down at the floor, she pushed a circular symbol on the floor which had a symbol of fire made from a celestial substance neither of them had seen before.

"It's the treasury of the Last Civilisation as I have come to call it" She spoke with wonder. She pressed another button which had a symbol of a white rose leaf. Then another which had a sword on it. Another with a shield on it and lastly, a symbol with a water droplet. Each with the same glowing material as the centre piece.

Another click could be heard and the symbols moved. They turned in a wide circle around each other before coming to a grinding halt in a line. Fire, Sword, Rose petal, Shield, and lastly water. It seemed to symbolise the aspects and elementals Fire elementals… Iron Golem and the sentient war equipment… Shield for protection such as fairies and pixies… Water for the Myrads and other deep sea creatures… and lastly… The balancing power of Love or more specifically, the power of creation.

It was an old belief Vanitas held since he lived amongst the… Last Civilisation as Angeline called them. "I don't know what it means but seeing the symbol of fire reminded me of you when I first met you." The always surprising girl muttered.

As if on cue, the symbols jerked and clunked into the floor. And so did the floor. The segments rotating around each other which didn't give Vanitas half a headache.

After a while, the segments formed stairs into an entrance concealed by the very clever mechanism. Without any fear, Angeline proceeded on in like nothing scared her. Vanitas followed suit. Producing two fireballs in his hands and lifting them above his head as he trailed after the redhead.

It didn't take long for them to reach a huge great big whopping hall that extended as far as the eye could see. "You can put the balls away now…" Angeline smirked in a mocking and almost flirty voice. Vanitas obeyed because he knew what was coming next. He had been here before once. When it was being… Sealed. He could perfectly remember why… The things that he had seen… had heard… had done.

After a few seconds, crystal blue lights merged into the walls and columns emitted their ominous glow. Getting brighter and brighter until the whole place lit up like a neon light for a strip club. Objects could be seen all about the place rising out of pods in the ground.

"_This is Malaki Volunski! We have a containment breach! I repeat! A Containment Breach! Oh my God Lily! Lily NOOOOO!" The sound of ripping flesh and blood splattering the floor could be heard and the roars of something bloodthirsty ripped and ripped and ripped into soft flesh…_

Averting his eyes before he sawthe horrors the government created dawned upon him, Vanitas felt sick. "beautiful aren't they?" Angeline's pure voice blew away Vanitas' memories like ashes in the wind. Turning his molten frame to her, he saw her stroking the side of a pod. A creature as jet black as the night curled up in the foetus position 'slept'. It had no eyes. Only a pure black smooth cranium that felt like it was watching you.

"I don't know what they are, but they are creatures like you and me and I'd like to talk to them. The People of the Last Civilisation" Angeline spoke. _**She doesn't know**_ Vanitas thought. _**These aren't humans. **_He repeated in his mind. "ah, now this is what I brought you down here for." She spoke again.

Moving over to another pod, This time of one with a suit of Jet black armour laid out waiting for a user to 'suit up' so to speak. It had crimson red tinting along the chitin edges. It was undoubtedly made out of the same material as the… things in the other pods. Vanitas knew who what when where and why someone wore it.

"It has your helmet design on the chest plate and on the helmet itself which is why I brought you here" Angeline spoke again. A flash of white light burst in between the two. Averting their eyes as to not be blinded, Notch entered with his usual fanfare.

"ah, here you are. We all need you up here in the war room. Everyone's kitted up and ready to storm the Nether" He spoke quickly before vanishing in another bright light. Getting the message that it was time to leave, both of our heroes sprinted to the war room (a.k.a the lounge) where a representative of each creature Valkyrie, Pegasus, elemental and more gathered around the table.

Notch was at the head, briefing all those attending and showing them all the tactics.

_**TIME LAPSE  
><strong>_(You guys don't wanna listen to tactics it's just gonna be boring)

The plains became a huge hive of activity. Companies of chariots and legions of men and women lined up neatly in front of the huge Netherian gateway. It wasn't a simple doorway. It was bigger than a street to allow the whole army to follow in a huge march.

Vanitas was at the head of the fire elementals which flew overhead. The Air force of the army. Notch was the head of the Vanguard; The elite part and steamroller of the army. And lastly, Angeline stood at the front of the ground forces. Her ability to dual-wield diamond swords meant she had holsters on her back where the gleaming crossed. She wore a full set of the best armour she could make and enchant. It was suited to fit her form perfectly.

Looking towards the front where Notch was preparing a speech that was compulsory at every pre-battle muster. Angeline had to concentrate on what she was doing this for. She had to convince herself that she wasn't doing this for herself, but for the little baby Creeper named Valens that fell into her life.

She pictured his tiny green head in those crimson velvet blankets she had wrapped him up in. His voice a purr that made Angeline smile like she never smiled before. She didn't know why, but something in that little frame of his meant more than the world to her. All she wanted was to hold him in her arms again and care for him like she always did.

She would follow him to the ends of the earth just to have him in front of her…

And smite down anyone in her way.

Clenching her fists at the mere thought of Herobrine at his knees before her. Something about it felt… Kinky? But also satisfying.

At that moment a huge roar of a battle-cry rang up from the previously motionless army. It was jaw-rattlingly powerful and Angeline had instantly joined in on the roar that carried on across the plains and into the sky.

_**Don't worry. He won't do anything to you. As long as I'm around, you shall not fall into any harm**_. Angeline heard the telepathy of Vanitas somewhere in her mind. _Thank you_. She replied to his promise.

After the roar died down, Notch's voice could be heard screaming "FOR PEACE! FOR LOVE! FOR THE FUTURE!" And with that, the Army marched onwards. Drums sounding which only enhanced the feeling of invincibility as one by one, the platoons of throngs of creatures stepped into the portal's purple force.

She saw the flying elementals go in first. She tried to see which one was Vanitas but to no avail.

Eventually it was her turn. Bracing herself, Angeline stepped into the strange doorway . 

Not knowing where she will end up.

A/N: How'd ya like that? Oh, and the massive Last Civilisation hall is actually going to be implemented in another one of my stories (once I get around to working on it) and I have also left you to find out what story it is part of.

That's all from me. This is Diablo2012/Sam signing out

Peace out guys


	9. Chapter 9

**The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend**

A/N: heeeelllllllooooo there boys and girls! Aaaaaannnnnd welcome to another episode of…. (read title)! *dun-dun-duuuuuuuun*

Now, I know I haven't updated in ages but I have several reasons so hold those tacos. Please.

Here we go. Ahem.

Firstly, I got bored for the first month so I forgot to do it. Secondly, I got ill with the flu and couldn't think straight. Thirdly, It is Christmas and I have been playing around with many fun toys (such as a pin-art block, a new lap which I am now typing on now, a tetris lights which is a real life tetris set that lights up when it is connected to the blue 4 line block and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone (did I spell it right?)) and as I'm typing this, my parents are ill with the flu they caught from the local school and then I recaught it from them. Only this time I had a small but effective defence.

Now I feel bothered and well enough to write the war scene I left off on the last chapter.

Off to the land of Minecraftia

**Chapter 9**

Several moments before

_Don't worry. He won't do anything to you. As long as I'm around, you shall not fall into any harm_. Vanitas comforted Angeline's nervousness he could feel across the link. Our hot-headed flaming fiend floated above the accumulated army. Many creatures had gathered both celestial and terrestrial to join in with the biggest war of this generation. _Thank you. _Came the reassured voice of the redhead heroine somewhere below.

Looking down to the ground and the mound of earth of which the white robed and radiating man who gathered everyone here today. Notch.

Vanitas could hear the roar of a war cry rise from the mouths of thousands of loyal warriors and warrioresses below. Sticking with the plan they were briefed on in the war room, Vanitas barked at his retinue behind him "You know the drill, on my mark…" he rose his flaming arm holding a blazing sword high. "Charge!" He bellowed. Pointing his deadly weapon towards the portal, he swung his body towards it, gaining that much needed momentum. Before he knew it, He was through the portal.

What he saw on the other side was enough to break any normal army to nothing but the bravest. But this army isn't normal.

Many foul creatures plagued the both the rocky, mountainous regions of the ground and the smoking Ghast-dotted skies.

Vanitas' orders were clear. Keep the skies clear and make sure the ground forces free from the witches and Ghasts that infested the air.

Producing a fireball in his free right hand, he threw it at the closest hostile thing he saw. His air support behind him separating into attack groups that hit at key locations all over the battlefield be it air or ground.

It was only a minute later that the ground units started rolling in. Glistening white and royal colours and banner-carriers poured out of the purple portal. Engaging with the forces below.

It all seemed to be going well. The forces of evil were being pushed back more and more as the surgical trikes of the vanguard and air support struck at the heart of the enemy.

The ground was dotted with zombies re killed and the corpses of Valkyries which looked like a morbid art picture that only grew and grew the more souls that succumbed to the ferocity of war. Gliding low to the ringing sounds of metal and cracking bones that flew out into the equally loud battle in the air.

_**Angeline!**_ He spoke into his mind. He didn't hear a reply, with all this carnage, who could think straight? The only person who was wearing diamond-blue was Angeline at this point in time. how hard is it to see a blue speck of dust in a flurry of white and red?

Swinging his sword to and fro at any enemy creature as he scoured the landscape for the damsel.

Alas, he came up short. _Vanitas!_ Came the distinguishable voice of Angeline _I'm at the entrance to the enemy fortress. It hasn't got any defences and Notch is setting up a temporary hold so that we can get in_. She finished. Acknowledging the orders, He made his way through the haze of battle.

It didn't take long for him to reach her location. Receiving a warm welcome from his holiness himself and Angeline. "hey" She strung out. "hey" he replied. (Angeline focused now) The golden man Notch interrupted the little get-together "We haven't got long before more enemy forces arrive so I'm letting you two go in first, find out what you can and hopefully with another member in tow" placing a hand on both soldiers shoulders.

Giving a nod, the duo launched down the crimson-stained courtyard and into the main building. Bounding down the uneasy and silent corridors, they reached the throne room.

What they were waiting to see was the white eyed, goateed man himself, Herobrine. But what awaited them was something more… unexpected.

What adorned the grotesque throne of Herobrine was a skeleton.

"You…" Vanitas muttered.

"Yes… me… me… me,me,me… me me me me me me me. But who am I? Who are you? These are questions that intrigue me. Not simple 'you…' answers. It defeats the point of a guess who! game". Angeline looked at Vanitas. Bewilderment plastering her face. "er… who are you?" The skeletons head turned on its very boy-toy position upon the sickly skull throne of Herobrine (not khorne).

"No fair! I asked that question first!" Its jaw moving as if it were talking normally. Even more bewildered, Angeline had no idea how to reply. "I believe introductions are in order. You first little midget and burnaboy over there." The skeleton continued to ramble on like a madman.

"errrr…. I'm… Angeline… He's Vanitas… And you…?" Angeline stuttered. "Guess" he replied simply. "Still having no clue what to say, Angeline only went for the stupid answer. "Herobrine?" The skeleton flung himself from the skull throne in outrage. "NO! I am not the menace of life and I would rather have no eyes than no pupils. How will women know what colour my eyes are?" his grinding tone echoed down the halls.

"okay… er…" Angeline murmured under her breath. The skeleton reluctantly sat back down in a fit of what was undoubtedly rage. Crossing his arms waiting for an answer. "Really? Is it that hard to know who I am?" he sounded hurt. "I am the Skeleton king Dimitri Vorolat, at your erm… trying to think of a witty joke now… nope not got one… service" he calmly spoke doing a very brain-rattling screech as the old bones bent over into a sort of half-bow.

The now self-proclaimed skeleton king Dimitri straitened himself and waited for a reply. There was an air of awkwardness between the three. It then snapped at Angeline like a gauntlet how could she have forgotten. "Where is Valens!?" She barked. Dimitri obviously didn't expect that reply but knew it was coming sooner or later.

"The little creeper that keeps on biting Herobrine's shins? Yeah, I know where he is, but I won't tell you unless I get something in return lassie" he cooed. Dancing around like a court jester, Vanitas shook his head. "always the bargainer. You tricked my dad to giving you the elixir of immortal life and in return told him how to extend his powers." Dimitri stopped dancing around and was now eyed a very nice skull on the throne shrugging. "I told your dad… merry little firestarter always wanted power. It fuels him. So I told him to extend his power, he needed to extend not only his physical and immortal powers, but the godly family."

This definitely wasn't the answer Vanitas didn't want to hear but quickly threw it away. _**Not good to dwell on dreams**_he telepathized. "but seeing as you guys are new customers in the bargain and backstabbing business, I'll let you off with one free tip." He looked in the direction of the two. His sunken holes looking like they could suck in your soul.

"It was in the book of prophecies the Last Civilisation left behind. _It ends where the beginning began and four sides will square off. One wanting another thing. All of them have one thing in common. Brothers of both sides, split apart by petty differences will rip apart the fragments of time. Letting the world fall into a spiral of nothingness and the end of time will begin. To fight these powers, two brave and unlikely beings will collide on the plains of Similarity, one knowing the other before, the other knowing nothing. They shall fight against these brothers together. At the point of dawn and hilt of dusk, Forever concealed in darkness. The place of creation and place of nothing shall live if they fail. One shot, one chance, one God of defiance. The Dais of destruction shall rise anew."_ He coughed wheezily as he finished.

"A very touchy thing, the love of another person. Especially if she can't remember anything, isn't that right, Vany?" He dully spoke. Heat blasted from within Vanitas as if Dimitri cursed his family. "Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this." Dimitri just chuckled. "She has _everything to do with this_ dear boy. Don't be surprised when The Sacrifice occurs again." And with that, Dimitri cast his hand out and a twister covered his transparent body.

The next minute he was gone.

Angeline's brows furrowed like nothing before. Looking around, she saw Vanitas clenching his iron-clad fists in frustration. "Ah, shit" he breathed out.

A/N: How'd ya like that duuuuuudes?! Most of what is spoken about in this chapter may leave you ca-fuzzled but all will be explained later.

TEN TACOS TO ANY WHO CAN GUESS WHERE DIMITRI IS TALKING ABOUT

And that's all from me for now. See you guys next time I get bored- I mean willing to write

This is Sam, Signing out

PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Enemy Of My enemy Is My Friend**

A/N: erm... yeah... er... hi...?

Sorry for not updating recently but im now in 6th form or Post 16 as some British people call it and the workload has almost quadrupled so I haven't been able to stay calm or have the time of mind to write any part of any story. I haven't given up on it at all its just life gets in the way.

However, I do know where to go, What the storyline will end on.

This is also proof I have not died. I think...

...anyway on with the show!

**Chapter 10**

Nothing happened. Angeline so wanted something to move. Something to explain what's going on. There she was, standing before the chaotic shrine of Herobrine himself only to find the Skeleton God Dimitri in his place. He then started talking of prophecy, War, End-of-the-World-as-we-know-it monologue and spoke as if she wasn't there.

Vanitas was as solid as a statue. The only sign of movement was the flicking of the flames off of his body and the slow, painful breathing through the dark mask where his head, _should_, be.

Silence filled the halls of the Nether stronghold as if there was no war going on inside, No fight to save mankind or to save a loved one, Just a derelict feeling of tension. Angeline didn't know what to do. There were so many questions that were unanswered. The most important one was where was Valens? But she didn't get the answer she hoped for.

Instead she received the opposite.

The first to move was Vanitas. His metallic structure clanging as he went, Slow and purposefully. He strode to the throne, his fists clenched. After reaching the throne he extended his arm and retrieved something from the seat.

From where Angeline was, She saw It was a piece of paper. But what was on it, She wasn't sure. Moving next to Vanitas, They opened it up. On it was a letter describing;

To Do List

Collect Pearls

Get baby powder

Collect Blaze Powder

Stir Mushroom Soup

Watch progress of the Duo

Reminder: head out once the fighting starts

P.S. Hey, You Two! I know you'll see this. You can never catch me. I know your every move.

H

Letting out a gasp, Angeline breathed "he couldn't have gone far!" Turning to the exit, She sprinted for the hallway. Stopping as she placed her hand on the wall, she turned to see Vanitas still holding the piece of paper.

"Hey Vanitas, You coming?" She asked. He didn't reply. Instead there was this audible pop as if the pressure of the air just increased. For a moment, His flames grew a good inch or so as if he felt anger. _Who wouldn't ? _She thought privately to herself. _He's gone through hell and when he was close to catching him, He slipped through his grasp._

"Hey you, Flamebag!" She insulted him. It definitely worked. He turned towards her and proceeded into the hallway on the way out to meet the besieging force and, Hopefully, meet Notch. "Thanks," he whispered.

Running all the way back to the entrance, Angeline saw the golden light of the one and only Notch who was waiting for them. "Is it over?" He spoke plainly and simply. Shaking her head, Angeline gave Notch the answer he hoped wasn't true.

"Then where did he go?" He questioned. Before she could say anything, Vanitas' voice filled her void. "The End," he hummed deeply and menacingly. Notch obviously didn't like that answer as his eyebrows furrowed and his fists clench.

"He's doing this again is he? Oh, I see how it is then you-" He stopped himself before he steamed along on his train of profanities. "I can't take my army into the End with you, This fight will be between you two, me, and Herobrine,"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Angeline verbally acknowledged what everyone was hoping for. "A simple ending and no way for him to prepare as we are already ready, we can go straight to him!" Shaking his head, Notch replied, "It's not that easy. Herobrine used what's called an End Portal. A chaotic piece of machinery that is guarded by the worst of the worst of monsters with their only allegiance is to themselves. It takes sixteen or more Eyes of Ender that are-" He detailed.

"-needed to open it and are made by a blaze powder and some Ender pearls," Vanitas finished. Raising his eyebrow quizzically, Notch replied "How do you know that?"

Even Angeline was surprised that Vanitas Knew that. But she didn't need to ask as he clearly explained to them. "I read about it in a Forgotten Library and It's also on Herobrine's To Do List." Presenting Notch the paper they read on the throne.

Eying it for a good couple of seconds, Notch gave a little chuckle that sounded forced. "He thought of everything. Except one."

Pointing at the sentence that said 'watch the Duo'. Like a light that flickered on in Angeline's head, she had an Idea... But it's gonna end one of two ways. Backfiring horribly or Backfire even worse.

Because her idea meant revealing their plans and ideas and tactics to the one evesdropper they didn't want these plans getting to.

A/N: Thanks guys for being so patient and understanding *taco flies by missing my face by millimetres*

Or not.

Anyways there is only about 2 or 3 more chapters to go before the end of this story as bad as it sounds and they will be up soon. Hopefully I'll get one in before Christmas For the Upper Hemispere and god knows for the lower Hemisphere. But *Another Taco flies by* Maybe I'll go on a writing spree sooner...?

Thanks for your time, patience and expenditure on Internet Tacos. At least they go on to some higher cause to help the children

And as always

Have a

Very

Merry

Christmas!

This is Sam, Signing out.


End file.
